


Be My Valentine

by jognisaweeb



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Fluff, GoSpark - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Slight fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jognisaweeb/pseuds/jognisaweeb
Summary: Only recently did Spark learn about Valentine’s Day, and why the specific day always confused him with the inactivity of many trainers, his team members asking him odd questions, and the unexpected letters and gifts on his desk. Now aware of the reasons, he tries to find a valentine for the first time, with Go being the only person on his mind.(aka spark is too innocent to know anything lmao jk)this is basically a late fanfiction that i struggled with tbhalso idk what to do in this summary okay





	

**Author's Note:**

> _[I originally posted this on tumblr]_   
>  _[link to that is here: http://cobblestonejogn.tumblr.com/post/157360693644/be-my-valentine]_
> 
> _At the end I included a whole bunch of stuff regarding my writing and a bunch of other things. I'd appreciate it if you read it, but you can just skip it altogether._
> 
> _okay enough of me go ahead and read the story_

Spark walked out of his room and into the Kitchen, rubbing his eyes, yawning. He had just woken up. Spark looked across the room to see that Candela was already up, seeing a red box in her hand and her Flareon by her side. The red box was shaped as a heart, and it wasn’t very big in size. On the tag was written _‘To: Candela, From: Blanche <3’_. Candela sighed happily, cuddling the box in her hand, her Flareon staring at the box, curious. Spark, however, looked at her, confused.

“What’s with the box?” Spark asked, walking towards Candela.

“Oh, Spark, you’re up. Didn’t seem to notice,” Candela said merrily. “Well, I got this box from Blanche for Valentine’s Day~,” she said, blushing.

Spark said the words ‘Valentine’s Day’ in his head and tilted his head in confusion. “Hmm… Valentine’s Day? Doesn’t ring a bell…”

“…What do you mean?” A curious Candela asked. “Are you telling me you’ve never heard of Valentine’s Day? That’s like saying you’ve never celebrated Christmas before!” She stared at Spark, surprised.

“Errm, yeah, I guess I haven’t heard of Valentine’s Day before…” He said, embarrassed. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Not necessarily. Just surprised to hear that you’ve never heard of it! Considering Valentine’s Day occurs every year…”

“Yeah, haha, sorry about that,” Spark leaned in closer. “You think you can explain a little?”

“Uh, yeah. I guess I can tell you a little bit about it.” Candela cleared her throat and sat down along with Spark and her Flareon.

“Anyways, I guess Valentine’s Day is basically…” Candela thought about it for a second. “I don’t know, expressing love, I guess.”

“Oh…” Spark lightly blushed. “Go on.”

“As a way of expressing one’s love for someone, some couples might give each other a sort of gift.” Candela raised the heart-shaped box, showing Spark. “An example of a gift may be this box.”

“What’s in it?” Spark questioned, realizing he still hasn’t seen the contents of the box. Candela opened the box.

“A box of chocolates,” she replied, smiling, unable to hide the red on her cheeks. “But, there are still many other gift ideas. I guess the most common forms of gifts may be candy, like these chocolates, flowers, preferably roses, plush toys, and a bunch of other things you can think of. Honestly, it’s up to the giver’s decision.”

“I see. What kind of gift did you get for Blanche?”

Candela pulled out a small box. It was in the color of blue. She opened it, revealing a ring. “All I got for Blanche was a simple Valentine’s Day ring and a card. I was thinking of also getting Blanche a bear plush toy, but just stuck with this.”

“Well, it’s a great gift, nonetheless,” Spark assured, smiling. “Anyways, I don’t know what I should do. I’m not in a relationship with anyone.”

“Oh, well, let me talk a little more about Valentines.” Candela said, putting the ring away. “During Valentine’s Day, people may be looking for a ‘valentine’, which is basically like a date for Valentine’s Day. So basically, aside from those who are already dating and have each other as ‘valentines’, there will be those who are just looking for a date. Who knows, maybe couples may bloom from those dates. Maybe some might use Valentine’s Day as an opportunity to ask their crush out.”

“Wow, sounds like a lot of fun.” Spark sighs, thinking about all the possibilities.

“Yeah, well, it’s only fun if you really have someone to go with on Valentine’s Day.” Candela whispered to herself, “Thank god for Blanche I’m not lonely…”

“O-okay, maybe I should look for a valentine!” Spark said enthusiastically. An image of Go came into his head for a moment, then disappeared in a split second. Candela’s words echoes in Spark’s mind. ‘An opportunity to ask their crush out.’

“That’s the spirit! I have faith in you, Spark.” Candela looked at him. “Knowing you, it might not be that hard for you to find one.” Spark lightly blushed.

“So anywa-“

“-Candela.”

“-Muhh?” Candela turned around from her seat. Behind her was a person in blue with long, white hair and a Vaporeon by their side. “Blanche!!!” Candela ran to Blanche and gave a tight hug. “Thank you so much for the chocolates. I got you a little gift as well.” She took out the box with the ring and the card, handing it to Blanche. Blanche opened it, once again revealing the ring. “This ring looks Wonderful, Candela! Thank you for the gift.”

“Y-you really think so?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t it?”

“Hehe~”

Spark stood there watching them talk, thinking again about finding a valentine. Once again, Go comes into his head. Spark blushes for a second. “Maybe I could ask him…,” He whispered to himself. Spark continued to look at Candela and Blanche.

“We should get going soon. I want to spend as much time as I can with you today. Thankfully, we don’t have as much work to do in the lab. Oh, and by the way, we have reservations at 6, so don’t forget about that.” Blanche said nonchalantly.

“Oh yeah, we do! I’ll get ready in a second and we can head out.”

Soon, both Candela and Blanche were walking towards the door, with Spark watching them leave, still thinking about looking for a valentine. The only person that came to mind was Go, considering they’ve been close together for a long time, and he was a very popular and hard-working team member. Spark had feelings for him, but he wasn’t sure Go would accept it or not. There weren’t really that many options besides him. Then again, many of his team members might send him letters about Valentine’s Day, which may have explained the letters he would get every year. There are possibly already some letters, but Spark has never opened any.

Another option was Gogo, a member of Team Mystic, a loyal friend of Blanche. They didn’t talk as often as Spark and Go did, but they have encountered each other occasionally, as Go was great friends with Gogo. He would have also said Candela’s assistant, but he rarely ever talks with them.

“I guess finding a valentine really is hard….,” Spark whispered to himself. “Well, I should probably go out to the lab.” He got up and went to his room to change. His Jolteon soon woke up and began to follow Spark. “Oh, hey there, buddy. We better get going soon.” After getting ready, Spark left the team leaders’ suite. Spark looked to the right, only spotting two people getting together for Valentine’s Day. Spark lightly blushed again. He wasn’t really used to seeing people together, especially since he wasn’t aware of it in the past years. Spark continued to walk through the halls.

Eventually, after getting past a few couples, blushing a few times, he got to the main laboratory in which all teams gather to research, study or work on the collected data. “Jeez, I wonder how I haven’t noticed all these couples all these years…” Spark walked into the instinct side. Being the team which specialises in hatching eggs, most incubators and the like come from Team Instinct’s side of the lab.

Spark continued walking through the area, which was filled with many of his team members, who were occasionally greeting him with ‘Welcome back, leader.’ He replied back with a small nod and a smile, continuing his walk through the rooms with his Jolteon in his hands. Aside from those who greeted him, some of the other people were too busy with their Valentines. Spark watched as smiles grew on their faces, having a small smile himself. ‘Maybe I should ask Go to be my valentine…?’

Eventually, he got to one of his favourite places to relax. The outside. From the instinct side of the lab, there was a large door at the back of the room set on the right side, which led to an area that resembled a large balcony or deck. It was surrounded by grass, with a few trees at the entrance and bushes at the entrance, and a few amount of tables and chairs.

From where he was, he can see the central in which trainers from the three teams can relax. In the center was a fountain in the shape of a Lapras, which you can sit around. Benches are also present around the fountain with flowers and bushes occupying the space behind the benches. Surrounding them was a field of grass with many people around. Alongside many trainers were their Pokémon.

Spark sighed, looking up to the sky. His Jolteon looked at him, then sat down next to him.

“Leader?”

Spark jumped and gasped at the sudden call. “Gah! Don’t scare me like that…,” he looked above him to see who was calling. “O-oh, hi, Go.”

“Y-yeah. Sorry about that.”

“No, it’s okay, really,” Spark stared at Go, his face lightly red. “Errm, anyways, what brings you here?”

“Oh, nothing. Just wanted to say hi, I guess.”

‘Are you sure it’s not about Valentine’s Day?’ Spark thought, but that thought instantly faded away. “Okay, well we can talk if you want. How are our gyms going?”

“Some of them are going fine and stable, a lot of our team members keep training to make it the best. Although we have lost some gyms to the other teams, many of our gyms have managed to stop others from claiming it, leaving us, Team Instinct, in control.”

Spark lifted his eyebrows at the response. “Wow, Go, you’re really reliable.” Go blushed at the praise. “T-thanks, Spark.”

Anyways, everyone seems to be doing their best lately in keeping our gyms from being taken over. Well, today’s an exception, considering its Valentine’s Day and everyone wants to focus on their valentines…” Go blushed and looked away.

“I-I see…,” Spark stuttered. “Well, since there are no new recruits this morning, I don’t really have any work to complete this morning, so I’m free.”

“But you don’t have a valentine?” Go questioned.

“N-no,” Spark tried to think of an excuse. “I had a lot of work to do the past few days, so I didn’t have time for Valentine’s Day.”

“…Okay, that makes sense.”

Silence filled the now awkward atmosphere. Spark’s Jolteon slept under him, and Spark started stroking its hair. Spark smiled. He wondered whether he should ask Go now if he would be Spark’s valentine, or if he should stay silent. Spark began to blush at the thought. Go began to move, which brought Spark back to reality.

Go stood up. “Well, I think I'm going to walk some of the eggs now.”

“Okay, there are some eggs in the lab that are still waiting for incubation. Would you mind hatching them?”

“Sure, I’ll be back at the lab in one or two hours.” Go put his bag back on, heading back into the lab.

Spark sighed, laying back down on the grass, feeling the light breeze of the wind. “Should I ask him?”

 

~-===-~

 

Spark looked at his schedule and the currently collected data from the day. Unsurprisingly, there wasn’t as much activity. The majority of trainers were most likely out with their valentines, enjoying their time together, with the remainder of people training in the gyms or hatching eggs. It was most likely the same for the other teams, as Mystic studies evolution and Valor studies the power of pokémon. He remembers that Candela and Blanche are out doing their own thing as well, which further verifies his guess.

From the recent activity of Team Instinct, Spark could take a guess that a lot of the progress made could come from Go. Sure, there are a lot of people who aren’t taking part in Valentine’s Day and are focusing on the gyms, but knowing Go, he was really a Team Instinct enthusiast, always focusing on making the team better. Go was always making progress on activities he wasn’t assigned to. He was always multi-tasking. Training and defending in the gym, hatching some eggs, catching pokémon alongside his beloved Pikachu. Go was always busy, aiming for perfection each time, which is what makes Go so popular and so valuable to the team.

‘He’s also valuable to me, not just the team.’ Spark thought. Realising what he just thought, he blushed and lightly slapped his cheeks to bring him back to reality. He checked his schedule, and surely enough, there wasn’t much to do. There were no new trainers, as he thought, and the work he was assigned to was trimmed to a minimum, as most people were already busy. The people with no plans probably have already completed many of the work listed.

It was until he spotted something unusual, which was a ‘Valentine’s Day event.’ Confused, being un-notified about this, he tapped on it for more details.

 

 

> _“Hello, trainers! As it is Valentine’s Day, we have decided to do our first ever Valentine’s Day event! Today, we will be doubling the number of given candies to our trainers, whether it is for catching pokémon, hatching eggs or transferring pokémon to the lab. We have also laid a bunch of candies around, provided by Team Valor, for our pokémon to look around for._
> 
> _Another noteworthy thing is that for Valentine’s Day, ‘pink-colored pokémon’ are found easily on this day. As this is recent news, we still have not yet deciphered the reasoning for this. Because of this, we have developed our Lure Modules to last longer and to lure these ‘pink-colored pokémon’ easier. We did this to encourage couples to search for pokémon such as Jigglypuff or Clefable together, and we hope you enjoy your longer Lure Modules for today!_
> 
> _Have fun, Trainers!”_

_  
_

Spark stared at the article, blank. A lot more people will be asking others to be each other’s valentines just for the pokémon. Trainers were most likely going to be catching all these pokémon. However, Spark was still thinking about looking for a valentine. He thought about asking Go once again, deciding that maybe he really should ask him.

Spark and Go were always close, they were always comfortable around each other, although it was always awkward when one of them talked about anything related to love. Aside from that, they’ve known each other for a while, probably since Team Instinct first started. It only felt normal for him to ask Go.

“Hey, Spark!” yelled an unknown person from the back. Coincidentally, it was Go. Spark lightly blushed, considering he was just thinking about him. “O-oh, hello, Go.”

“So, I hatched some of the eggs like you asked, also completing another task in the gyms and such.”

“I could tell. I saw the recent activity and thought it had to be you. You seem to be pushing yourself to the limit.”

“Hehe, well, I love working hard for the team.” Go’s face slightly turned red.

“I know, considering you keep doing tasks that aren’t assigned to you. You’re really dedicated.”

“Mhm! I hope you’re okay with me doing that, though…” said Go, his tone a little nervous.

“Definitely! Don’t worry about it. As long as you’re happy, and that you’re taking good care of yourself,” Spark tried to act natural, turning away, hiding his blush. “I don’t want you pushing yourself too hard and getting hurt.”

Go’s face turned crimson red. “It’s okay, don’t worry! I’ll be extra careful for you if you want me to.”

Spark looked back at Go, realizing the red on his face. “You’re blushing.”

Go snapped back. “S-so are you!”

Spark’s eyes shot up, and he touched his face. Surely enough, he was blushing as well. “Haha, guess you caught me.” Spark turned on his tablet. “Anyways, I should be working on my next task soon.”

“If you want, I can do it for you.” Go moved over to see what was on Spark’s tablet. Spark usually would have hidden the tablet, but he was okay with Go taking a look.

“Thanks, Go, but you’ve done a lot for the team. You can take a break if you’d like,” Spark tapped on his schedule, showing the current tasks that to be done. “Hmm… so I just finished a report on one of our gyms…” Spark whispered to himself. He scrolled down, looking for where he was up to on the schedule. He found the current task, ticked it off, continuing to scroll down to the next task. The next assigned activity was- “-the Valentine’s Day event?!” he silently yelled to himself.

Spark turned red and looked at Go. Go looked at him, confused. He didn’t seem to notice what was written or what Spark said. “Hmm? What’s wrong, Leader?” Spark cleared his throat, shaking his head. “Don’t worry, Go. Errm, I need to get to the next gym now. I’ll see you soon.”

“…No, I’m going with you.”

“What? Why?” Spark questioned.

“…Because I can tell you’re lying.” Go smirked.

“I- wha-” Spark stuttered. They both stared at each other, Go waiting for an answer, Spark beginning to blush. Silence filled the atmosphere, with the wind being the only audible sound.

“…”

“I’m waiting~” said Go, who was still smirking.

A few more minutes passed, and Spark was sweating. He eventually gave in. “Okay, fine…,” Spark’s voice began to fall more silent as he turned even redder. “I checked my schedule. The Valentine’s Day event is coming up soon.”

Go’s joking mood quickly changed to an embarrassed mood, with him blushing once again. He jolted upwards. “O-oh yeah, it is! Forgot about that,” He got nervous, looking around him as if to act natural. “I mean, I don’t have a valentine, so I don’t really have a purpose with the event.” He looked at Spark, thinking that he was sounding desperate. “E-errm, you must be lucky! Being the leader and all, you probably had tons of people wanting you as your valentine! Whoever you chose must be really lucky-” Go stopped, still believing that he still sounded desperate. “S-sorry. I’ll stop.”

Spark looked away. “Actually, I still don’t have a valentine.” Go widened his eyes at him. “Really?! I mean, really…?” Spark lightly chuckled. “If I’m honest, I only recently knew about Valentine’s Day. Don’t laugh, but Candela told me about it this morning.”

‘So that’s why he wasn’t really aware of why there were always couples together and letters and gifts on his desk all the time…’ Go whispered to himself. “Well, I guess that means the two of us don’t have a valentine. Guess I'm not the only one…!”

Spark looked behind him. “Well, not exactly…”

Go looked at him, puzzled. “What do you mean?”

Spark’s heart begun to pound. He could hear it pounding in his ears. “I mean that we should look for our valentines.”

Go’s heart slightly sank. “O-oh… Yeah, I guess we should… I know a few people I could hook you up with. I don’t know if you’ll like them, bu-”

“Go.”

“Y-yes?”

“…There is no need to.”

Go was really nervous at this point. He didn’t know what was going to happen next. He swallowed thickly. “Why not?”

Spark was now as red as roses, looking away and hiding his hands behind his back. “B-because…,” Spark was hesitant for a moment. He didn’t know whether he should do it or not.

“…Go on...” The anticipation was slowly killing Go.

“Because the person I want to ask is right in front of me.”

Those words hit Go hard, surprising him. Sure, they were close, and Go wanted to get as close as he could with Spark, but he never envisioned Spark asking him a question like this.

“Wait, you aren’t lying, Spark?”

“Of course not! What makes you think that?”

“It’s just… I never thought you’d ask me anything like that.”

“Haven’t you noticed the way I feel around you during the time we’ve been working together in the lab? Surely you’ve felt it?”

“…I don’t know. You don’t seem to notice how I feel around you sometimes.”

“I-I see. Well, it doesn’t matter now. All I want to know is… will you go with me or not?”

Go stared at Spark. “Of course I will! Why wouldn’t I?” He grinned, getting a grin from Spark in return. “Actually, I have one thing to say to you, Spark.”

“I have something to say too, though.”

“…Okay, you go first.”

“No, you go first, Go.” Now they were blushing and arguing about who should talk first.

“You go first!”

“No, I want to hear what you want to say.”

“Fine, we’ll speak at the same time.”

Go stared at Spark. “3… 2…”

As soon as Spark made eye contact, he looked away once again. “1… 0…”

_“I-I’m in love with you!”_ They blurted out in unison.

They looked at each other surprised and amused. Soon they were laughing. Go leaned in for a hug, filled with happiness. Spark happily accepted.

“Are we more than just valentines?” Go questioned.

“What makes you think that we’re not?” Spark replied.

Go smiled. “Nothing. just wanted to make sure.”

“Will this help better my answer?” Spark leaned in, placing his lips on Go’s. Go, surprised, turned red, and then happily accepted the kiss.

“Haha, that was unexpected. Yes, it does better your answer~” Go grinned. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Spark.”

“And Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, Go.”

**Author's Note:**

> After many delays from writer’s block, school, being kind of unmotivated, no sleep, etc. I finally got to finish my fanfiction, although I feel like some parts are a little rough and not really thought through. If I find any mistakes, I’ll edit them in.  
> One of the main reasons of this story being late is that I recently applied for SRC (Student Representative's Council) in my class at school, so I had to fill out my application form, then write a speech. (I ended up getting the role! Yay!) This took some time away from me writing the story. But, that's a little off topic. Let's continue before I bored you out.  
> Thinking of ideas for my story was a little bit hard, but I managed to write down what I could, even if I couldn’t explain it as much as I wanted to in the story. I took some inspiration from a few other stories, but tried not to take too much.  
> Here are just a bunch of stuff I wrote down about the stuff I didn’t really touch on.  
> 
> 
> \- The three team leaders live in the same suite. It may not show that clearly, but I tried to make It show that they did. They don’t exactly have the same rooms, though. Some places like the Kitchen, Dining Room, Lounge, etc. they share, but they have a small hall that leads to a room for each leader, filled with their own bedroom, bathroom, study room, etc. They live close to the lab, as do the trainers. Outside the rooms is just a small walk to the center, routes in which you can find gyms and pokestops, and the lab itself.  
>  \- this isn’t really relevant but yes i know that my description on valentines day was kinda weird lol  
>  \- Yes, Spark and Go do have feelings for each other, even though before the actually pairing bit, it doesn’t really show that they do.  
>  \- Yes, the concept is that Spark is too innocent to know that much stuff related to love like valentine’s day. (or even sex lmao) I’ve seen this idea a few times, and I thought that the idea was nice.  
>  \- The main laboratory is separated into it’s three team groups. The left side for Instinct, right side for Valor and Mystic just in front. Their teams focus on what they’re known for, Instinct for hatching eggs, Mystic for studying evolution and Valor for the power of pokemon. Because of this, Instinct is in charge of the incubators, Mystic is in charge of the candies and Valor is in charge of the stardust.  
> 
> 
> Those are just a few dot points I had. If something comes up, I’ll probably edit this post, reblog and write, wait for feedback, etc. (god im just not confident about my writing ;-;)  
> By the way, since I want to get better as a writer, and since this is the first fanfiction that I’ve decided to post, I’m open to any constructive criticism. I admit, there are some minor problems with my story and I want to hear your opinion. Please leave any feedback if you can/want!


End file.
